Summer in Nimbasa
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: I'm spending my summer in Nimbasa City, where everyone I meet seems to call me their friend, and the person I least expected to be there- was there, and did he tell me something I never wanted to hear, especially from him. Of all people... why him?


**I really loved the whole Ferris wheel adventures. So, I'm making this little long oneshot-ish story (not really oneshot) about White meeting all the Ferris wheel people. But it's a little different than that. Well, you'll find out. ;) I did my research. Tell me whatcha thought!**

**Disclaimer- Pokemon is not, and never will be, mine.**

Summer

I woke up slowly as I took in my surroundings. The sun was shining in my eyes. But… my window isn't next to my bed... I looked for my remote on the side table… wait… where was it? I freaked, and then fell out of bed. Where should have been purple carpet was… wooden floors? And a rug? Where…?

"Oh, yeah!" It finally donned on me. See, me and my mom (my dad is a travel agent; he's in Hoenn right now) moved in an empty apartment in Nimbasa city for the summer. Me and my mom were saving up ever since New Years' for this.

I got up and stretched. Then I looked around my room. My purple bed was in the far corner, with the window right next to it. There were short, opaque pink curtains covering it. The walls were faded lavender. Empty shelves decorated them. My Wii was gone, as well as my giant T.V. Instead, I saw a white dresser next to my bed. I had a closet with little screen doors you open across from my bed. I saw a ton of boxes, empty and not empty inside and some on the floor. I guess I didn't get to finish unpacking yet. On the parallel wall to my bed, there were little mini bed/basket things. Three, to be exact. I guess they were for my Pokémon. The door on that wall seemed to lead into the bathroom. The wall perpendicular to that had another door, probably leading to the rest of the house. In the far corner of my room was a long mirror that was leaning against the walls. I got up and looked at it, being one of the only things in my room that was put in the right spot. I saw… me… shoot. I looked terrible.

I ran to the bathroom to start my usual cycle of hygiene; brushing my teeth, hair, getting my clothes on, etc. My mom thought I was a miracle worker, being the only one able to get my thick brown mass of hair ("The Hair of No Return") into a single ponytail. It takes years of practice. 15, to be exact. I was wearing my trademark outfit: a white camisole with a black vest, my shorts with little white "wings" my mom would call them. I grabbed my pink hiking boots, put on my wristbands, and for a final touch, my pink pokeball hat. The look suited me, I think. I had these two little curly strands of hair left out of the ponytail to frame my face.

I always thought it was weird; someone having brown hair and blue eyes. I tried many things to look normal in the past: contacts, hair dye, and I even tried makeup a couple years ago. It ruined me. My best friends, Cheren and Bianca, tried to help me, but the things they tried barely helped. That was when I learned. After looking at myself in the mirror for so long, I saw something different looking back at me. Someone… with sparkling blue eyes, and who made brown hair really shine. Someone who can pull off brown and blue.

So then, I learned to appreciate what I have and not what I don't have. After a final check to make sure things were in order, I left the bathroom. That's when I realized I had Pokémon…

"ARABELLE! RICK! KIBI! MOM WHERE ARE THEY?" I ran around my room, looking everywhere for the Pokémon I worked so hard to train.

"MOM! THEY AREN'T HERE! WHERE ARE THEY?" I blasted out the door and rushed downstairs, where I saw my mom on the phone with Professor Juniper. How did I know it was the professor?

"Yes, things are going well here, thank you Professor." It was on speaker.

"Oh, good Mrs.-"

"Oh, just call me Donna." I facepalmed. Really, Mom? Donna? **(A/N: I tried. I really tried giving her a name that would suit her.)**

"Okay Donna. Well, I just wanted to let you know that White's Pokémon-"

"MY POKEMON?" I ran to the phone. "Professor, you have them? Thank God…"

"Yes, don't you remember? I wanted to do some last minute tests before they would be gone for a summer."

"…Oh yeah." My mom rolled her eyes. "Well, are you going to send them over?"

"I already did, to Nurse Joy over there at the Pokémon Center. Someone's coming to deliver them to you."

"NO WAY! I'M GOING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Not without breakfast, you aren't." She handed me a plate of toast with some jelly on it, and instructed me to sit down.

"Okay, I have to get going. Goodbye, Donna!" She hung up.

"Here's some orange juice, White." She handed me a glass. I stared at it.

"Why does everyone call me White? Is it even my name?"

"Yes, it is your name." My mom answered.

"It doesn't sound like a good name…"

"Well, you have to get used to it, Hun. It's your name." I finished my toast and chugged the juice down as fast as I could.

"I miss Bianca and Cheren…" I cleaned up my plate. "We did everything together…" And they didn't call me "White" all the time. How racist is my name? My mom hugged me. **(A/N: I hope that didn't offend anybody… I'm just making sure. No one's feelings were hurt?)**

"We'll see them soon, baby. So go. The least you can do now is meet that deliveryman on the way here."

"M'kay." I smiled as I grabbed my pink shoulder bag and dashed out the door. My bike was outside, tied to a rack. It had a little basket in the front. I grabbed it and started to head for the Center.

I scanned the city as I rode my bicycle up and down the streets, looking for a red fancy suit and a funny hat. Those three Pokémon were my life. I still remember when I got them. Arabelle was a Snivy I got from Professor Juniper when I first began by journey in Unova. Arabelle was an adamant Pokémon. She loved spicy foods. She was my partner from the beginning; my best friend; and we trusted each other beyond belief. Rick was a Sandile I caught in the desert on the way to Nimbasa a while back. He was a lax Pokémon who kept his cool, but was still determined during the battle and did his best. I loved his eyes. The markings made it look like sunglasses. I contemplated actually giving him sunglasses. My newest was Kibi. I got her as an egg for winning a contest in Opelucid City. She hatched in the middle of the night. Cheren was not a happy camper when he woke up at four in the morning to a crying Axew. She was careful, but I was able to train her up with the assistance of Cheren. Kibi even helped me beat Elesa. I reminisced about all the good memories of my Pokémon as I searched for the deliveryman.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere far away yet seemingly close by…**_

A tall, young man, probably 15 or 16 years old, was sitting on a bench by the Rondez View Ferris wheel and the Nimbasa Gym. He held a cotton candy while staring blankly into space, while his Purrloin lay in front of him, licking her paws. He hears laughs and the cries of Pokémon nearby, watching the clown with their trainers. He thinks about life, Pokémon, and the truth as a small girl walks up to him.

"Excuse me? Mister…?" She looks up innocently and embarrassed as the young teenager comes back to his world, and gets shocked as he sees the girl suddenly standing in front of him.

"Uh… yes?" He choked out. The girl in front of him looked familiar for a second… but then he realized she was 6 years old and blonde.

"C-Could I… pet your Purrloin…?" She barely whispered. He looked at his Purrloin. She shrugged and continued to lick her paws.

He nodded to the little girl. She bent down and slowly caressed the purple cat. He looked at her… and smiled. _"It seems Purrlion is… enjoying this…"_ He thought. And the Purrloin most certainly was. She told him.

Loud squeals and shouts interrupted his thought train. He looked to the main area, where the Battle Subway was. He noticed a brunette girl on a bike. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with a pink hat covering her head from the summer heat. She had a determined look in her face, but it also seemed to be lost in thought.

"…White…?" His voice was barely audible.

"Uh… mister?" The girl looked at him. "…Th-Thank you… your Purrloin is… nice…" The small blonde bowed and scurried off to her family, where the young teen looked at her for a few more seconds, observing the way she was immediately greeted with a hug from her father. He tensed up. The Purrloin noticed this, and jumped up in his lap to try to coerce him into relaxing.

"O-Oh… thank you, Purrloin…"

_**Now back to the girl we ignored for a while…**_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I stumbled and flew off my bike. I had to stop abruptly because there was a boy, right in front of me, nearly killed by my bike riding. I landed on my back a few feet in front of me. I stayed there for a while, dazed, the sun in my eyes. Just then, a boy walks up to me, longish brown hair, covered by a red and black hat similar to mine. He had brown eyes, a blue jacket, and black pants with red shoes. He had this, one shoulder bag, backpack thing. Whatever it was…

"That was one heck of a ride there; huh, White?" He smiles and reaches for my hand.

"…BLACK!" It took me two seconds, but I finally realized who this random dude I almost killed was: Black, my old friend from elementary school. Me and him used to hang out all the time. We met in the third grade, when Bianca introduced him from her class, interested, because both our names were colors. We've been best friends ever since.

"Well, it took you a while, White! Jeez, don't recognize me, huh… I'm just little Black… alone in the shadows…"

"I missed that oversensitive humor of yours! Haha!" We hugged, and started to joke around.

"Hahaha… White…" We shared a sort of, awkward moment, where we just smiled and stared at each other, and tried to find something to talk about.

"Ah, uh… Oh! Right, I have something here for you, White…" He looked through his backpack until he found a little sack. "Uh, here…" He scratched the back of his head as he handed it to me.

"What's… MY POKEMON!" I stared at the three unmistakably familiar pokeballs, then back at Black. "What were you doing with them?"

"Oh, Nurse Joy handed them to me when she heard I was friends with you."

"Mhmm… and how did she overhear _that_?" I crossed my arms and raised my brow.

"Well, I might've mentioned it while we were talking…" He scratched the back of his head again and gave a goofy smile.

"You're such a charmer, Black." I slapped him on the arm for being flirty.

"Well… It's not my fault… she's the flirt…"

"_Riiiight_, Black." I smirked.

"Well, anyways, I gotta get going. I'm going for Skyla's badge next." He got that spark in his eyes again…

"_Leave Skyla alone._" I warned.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Inside, I was relieved. I didn't want my friend going around, being, well… him.

"Good."

"But Elesa… no promises!" He skips ahead, avoiding my slap, and waved a goodbye. I shook my head and waved back.

_**Later, at White's home…**_

"White! Did you find your Pokémon?" My mom turned from the kitchen to look at me walk in, the sack of pokeballs still in my hands.

"Yeah, right here." I held up the sack, then put it on the table to open it. I took out one, and called them.

"Sandile! San, Sandile!" Rick came out on the table with a smile. I gave him a rub on the belly, then called out my next one.

"Snivy." Arabelle said. She jumped into my arms and I gave her a tight squeeze. Last, but not least…

"Ax, Axew!" Kibi jumped on my head and started to dance on it.

"Kibi! Rick! Arabelle! I missed you so much!" I gave them a death hug, followed by them all tackling me to the ground.

"Hey, I made lunch guys! Who's up for sushi and Pokémon food?" We looked at my mom. In one tray, she held the miracle that is sushi. In the other, three bowls of Pokémon food, expertly fashioned for each of my Pokémon.

"WE ARE!" I ran to the table, with Ara and Kibi not far behind. Rick, he walked calmly. I expected as much.

"Hahaha okay. Here's Arabelle," She set down a bowl with a leaf on it, "Kibi," A bowl with a purple scale on it, "Rick," A bowl with a dark claw and sand, "Oh, and White, of course!" I pouted as she set down a flat black plate of salmon and shrimp sushi.

"Thanks, Mom!" I started to grab the sushi with my chopsticks. "Oh, and Mom? I'm going to go training at the sports centers 'kay?"

"Sure, White. Go right ahead. But meet me in the Pokémon Theater at around eight; I got us tickets to see A Sweet Soirée!"

"Eight. Got it. See ya Mom!" I waved and left with my Pokémon.

"Wait, aren't you going to finish lunch?"

"I took a few bites! Don't worry!" I went outside and got my bike. "Okay, Rick's turn." I put Rick in the basket and called back Kibi and Ara. "Let's go!" I pumped my fist.

"San-dile!" Rick cheered too.

I dashed into the streets of Nimbasa on my bike; causing a commotion, once again. Well, I was excited! Get over it! Me and Rick cheered as we rode down to the Big Stadium.

_**Someone else's turn to be in the spotlight… MINE! **_

The girl with the Sandile sped by, totally blowing away the other people; specifically a boy around fifteen years old, blue hair. He wore this orange and black suit, and had a Swoobat on his shoulder. He _was_ eating a funnel cake, until that girl with the bike blew him away, causing the funnel cake to land on his face, along with the strawberry sauce and whipped cream. Not a very happy ace trainer, that boy. He yelled out in anger and ran to the restroom, his Swoobat silently snickering on his shoulder.

"Hey! I hear you, Swoobat!"

_**And at the exact same time…**_

The tall boy was walking, eating some popcorn with a Purrloin on his shoulder. He was smiling as he walked from the Rondez View Ferris wheel to the main section, and just missed the brunette with the ponytail. But he did see the poor boy with the blue hair. The boy saw how his Swoobat would joke around with him, and he would get mad. But, the boy didn't punish the Swoobat. He didn't understand this… Usually when the meanie trainers would get mad at their Pokémon… they…

"But he isn't _really_ mad." A voice said. What did that mean?, he thought.

_**Now we go back to that girl who caused all this to happen…**_

"Hey! What's up, Red!" I walked into the Big Stadium to be greeted by my old friend: Red Greene, Linebacker for the Nimbasa football team; the Darmanitan Devils. What a name, am I right?

"Hey! How's my favorite cousin!" He gave me a bear hug. Oops. He's also my cousin.

"Good! We're staying at an apartment here for the summer."

"Here to train?"

"What else, Red? What else?"

"Okay, but be warned: there are some tough trainers in that room."

"Thanks, cuz. See ya!" Me and Rick waved goodbye and left through the elevator transport system.

"Later White!" He replied.

_**Later…**_

"No! Rick!" I shouted as my opponent's Panpour used scald, knocking Rick down to his knees, burn marks this close to blood; Arabelle not able to help with paralysis from his Joltik.

"Sandile…" He fell over, fainted. His face was red, his eyes swelled shut, and body exhausted. He had red burn marks all over his body. I called him back.

"Don't worry, Rick. We'll win this and get you to the Center, soon as possible." I whispered, then called out Kibi.

"Ax-Axew! Axew!" Kibi came out with a cheerful cry, then saw the battlefield. A Panpour suddenly came at her with claws at the ready.

"Dodge and slash!" Kibi moved just when the Panpour was about to scratch, and made the hit.

"Now go help Arabelle! She can barely move!" Ara was dodging Joltik's attacks, but she was slowing down. Kibi ran over to use slash on Joltik.

"Jol-tik-tik!" The Joltik was thrown away, one large gash on its back, and close to bleeding.

"Joltik! Use bug bite!" Joseph the linebacker yelled out. We were on the side of the football field, avoiding the football players in practice. Joseph was taking a break, so I battled him.

"Axxxeeeeeewwww!" The Joltik knocked her down, and bit her on the tail. Kibi screamed out.

"Kibi! No! Ara, use vine whip and…throw it…" I checked the battlefield when I saw the Panpour recovering, ready to scald once again. "There! At the Panpour!" In the air, Joltik flew, to the ground, on the Panpour. Joltik flew, Panpour bruised, Ara fell, and Kibi was down since bug bite.

"That's it for them. You win, White. Nice run, guys!" What?

"I didn't win! It was a draw; everyone fainted!"

"No; Check out the Axew you call Kibi." Joseph pointed to Kibi, who seemed to not have fainted, but just fell down.

"Ax-Axew…" Kibi was barely holding on.

"I'd take her to a Pokémon Center if I were you. Anyways, I gotta get going."

"Bye!" I called all my Pokémon back and ran out to get my bike. _Please be okay, guys. Pleeaase…_

_**After much worrying and reckless riding…**_

"Don't worry, Ms.-" **(A/N: Nope. Never letting you know White's last name. XP)**

"Just call me White. Thank you, Nurse Joy." I bowed and moved away from the counter, anxiously waiting for Rick, Kibi, and Arabelle. I saw someone come in. He was around my age, but richer. Definitely. He wore a white suit, had sleek, brown hair, and an old woman with more accessories than a jewelry store. What was weird, though, was this… sickly, frail look he had. Well, the shivering and the blanket, I guess, gave it away.

"Oh! Hello, Martin. How are you?" Nurse Joy called out.

"Well, thanks to summer. But, I'm still quite cold…" He shivered, and tightened his blanket.

"He'll need some more medicine, my dear." The older woman spoke up, and squeezed the boy's hand. She then followed Nurse Joy into the back room. Wait… something didn't make sense…?

"Um… excuse me?" I walked to the shivering boy.

"Hm?" He turned to look at me. I swear; his eyes widened in shock once he looked at me, but that would be weird. I didn't give it a second thought.

"Well, I just overheard… and… well… I was just… confused…" I kind of stuttered. I didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings!

"Well, before I can answer, I was always taught to exchange names before speaking with someone." …Whoa. He spoke with… a rich boy accent, but almost charming in an adorable way… He almost made me blush!

"I'm, uh… White. What's yours?" I don't _totally_ lose my cool.

"Martin. A pleasure." He held out his hand. We shook hands. His hands were so… small… and weak…

"So, Martin. Why are you getting medicine from a Pokémon Center?"

"Well, you see—" The lady and Nurse Joy walked out. We both looked at them. "Looks like a story for next time we meet, Ms. White. In winter." He bowed, then waved goodbye.

Next time? Hmm…

"Oh! White! Here are your Pokémon. They've fully healed." An Audino walked out with Kibi, Rick, and Arabelle.

"Axew! Sandile! Snivy!" I heard the cries of my Pokémon as I ran over to embrace them.

"Thank goodness!" I returned them to their pokeballs, with the exception of Rick. He went in the basket of my bike.

"Let's get lunch!"

_**At that fancy outside restaurant/ café everyone loves…**_

I sat outside on these fancy steel chairs and tables, made for two. I was drinking some chamonile tea and a grilled cheese sandwich. On the ground was Ara, Kibi, and Rick. They were eating some Pokémon food.

"Hello, I'm Aurora. Your other waitress had an accident, so now I'm here for anything you need. So, need anything?" A girl with light brown hair and an orange dress with a white apron stood in front of me.

"No, thank you." I said. She smiled and was about to leave, but suddenly, we were interrupted by the sound of a microphone.

"Hey! How's everyone doing? I'm Dancer Dirk!" I heard cheers coming from some of the people.

"Um, Aurora? Who's Dancer Dirk?" I whispered.

"You _don't_ know him? He comes here every week to dance for the crowd! Accept for spring. He gets tipped from the people. I think he should go learn to dance at an academy and get a real job, though. Not to get silly little tips like this." She frowned.

"…Oh." I felt foolish…

"So, who's ready, 'cause it's time for the partner dance! I'm gonna pick one of the people from the audience to learn and do a dance with me!"

"YAAY!" Everyone was raising their hands and looking anxious. I tried hiding myself. I _suck_ at dancing. I looked away and slunk in my chair. I covered my face with my hat.

"Hmm… I pick… you."

"…"

"Well? Hey, cute girl with the ponytail! And the hat! Up, up! Time to dance!" Wait… me? I was looking away, so I didn't see who he pointed to. But it was me. Apparently.

"Hey, that's you! Go on! If you're this lucky to get picked by… Dancer Dirk…" She went into a daze. Was she daydreaming? "Who knows what'll happen once you get up there!" Aurora was such an optimist…

"I do; embarrassment and humiliation."

"Come _on_." She said in a whiny voice. She pulled me up from my chair.

"Fine! Gosh… just, don't laugh Aurora…"

"I won't. If you promise to come back and tell me about it later! I'm off in autumn. We can hang out then! Now go before it's too late!" She pushed me to the front, where people could see me. Yaaay…

"There you go, sweetie. What's your name?" Dirk grabbed my hand and brought me to him.

"White. I'm 15." I said out loud. I then whispered. "_Please_ don't make me do this… I can't dance, Dirk!"

He smiled at me and whispered, "It'll be fine. Just follow my lead," He then spoke in the microphone to the crowd. "Okay! White and I will do…" Dramatic pause… "The salsa!" Suddenly, music started playing. The crowd cheered. I saw Aurora wink, then gave me a thumbs up. But she did look kind of, jealous.

"Ready?" He grabbed my hand and my waist and started to move. I tried to avoid his feet as he moved. I kept my eyes on the ground. After a while, I got the hang of it.

"Okay… I can do this without hurling…" I mumbled to myself. Then, a hand grabbed my chin and brought it upward.

"Just keep those eyes on me. Trust me," He winked. "You'll get out of this alive. Can't risk that cute face, now can I?" Flirt.

"You remind me of someone… Who was it…? A big flirt, he was."

"Could he do this?" He dropped me low to the ground. I squealed in fright. Then, he tossed me up and caught me in his arms.

"…Well, if he could, he'd never do that to _me_." I smirked. Black was too good of a friend. We knew each other too well to actually, _like_ each other.

Everyone cheered. Aurora was jumping and clapping. I waved to her. It still felt like, she was jealous. I waved to her.

"Thank you! And a big hand for White!" We both bowed. Dirk sent around a fedora for tips.

"You're really good, Dirk. You should be getting more than tips. Why not go to an academy for dancing or something?"

"I do this for the people. Sometimes, they just need some cheering up. That's my job! Besides, who would want me to leave them for a few years?"

"I do. And so does Aurora. She wants you to go get a degree and get a real job. Aurora and I want the best for you. Aurora really, though. She likes having you here and all, but…" We looked over at Aurora, who was petting Arabelle.

"…" He thought about it for a while. "That girl is always cheering me on. Who would've thought she really did care about what would happen to me…?" Dirk was lost in thought.

"Well, I gotta go Dirk. Peace out!" I started walking away.

"Wait, White?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we meet, can you help me find some colleges? I'm free during the spring."

I smiled at him. "Sure." Great. More people who can predict the future.

_**Skipping to the future, after leaving the café and battling people at the Big Stadium and the Small Court…**_

It was around 6:00pm. Me and my Pokémon just woke up from a nap. We were tired, so when we got back home, we dropped dead on the couch.

"Hmm… a couple more hours until we meet Mom at the Theater. I should clean up. Time for a bath!"

I grabbed Rick, Kibi, and Arabelle and ran upstairs. Rick wouldn't do good with water, so I just wiped him off with a damp cloth. Kibi and Arabelle went into the tub and started playing and splashing.

"Hey guys! No time, no time! Here, let me clean you up." I grabbed a sponge, some soap, and scrubbed them down until they were "squeaky clean". I dried them down and let them go into my room.

"My turn for a shower," I got into the shower. Half an hour later, I went outside with my Pokémon; Rick in the basket.

"Where should we go, Rick?"

"San…?" Rick looked over to the Rondez View Ferris wheel, and the Nimbasa Gym.

"Well, okay then." I was, calmer at night. Slower. I "stopped and smelled the roses", to be metaphorical and deep.

"Hey! Wait! Chick! Girl with the bike that almost killed me!" I was stopped by this boy with blue hair and an orange and black outfit of some sort. He had a Swoobat on his shoulder. He looked angry and vaguely familiar…

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to go to the Ferris wheel?" I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"Aren't you the girl who sped by on the bike?"

"…Maybe… what's it to you?" I looked at him.

"You… you… you…" He got this weird expression on his face, like he was… shocked?

"Wait… I REMEMBER YOU! I made your funnel cake…"

"Yeah," Now he looked just, uncomfortable. Was that a blush…?

"I'm so sorry. By the way, my name is White. This is Rick," I smiled and waved, then pointed to my reptilian ground-type friend.

"Uh, hi. I'm Austin. I," He looked like he was trying to remember something. "I am an Ace Trainer! And… I can't just let you get away with this! White, I, challenge you to a battle!"

"Ace Trainer? Cool. I think I'll battle you. But, not now. Maybe later, kay?"

"Oh, okay. I uh… hang around the Rondez View during the summer."

"Awesome! Maybe after, we can ride the Ferris wheel?"

Okay, now he was red as a strawberry. Like the funnel cake. He nodded quickly, and waved goodbye. His Swoobat was about to explode from laughter.

I walked my bike to a rack, then kept walking to the Ferris wheel. Rick was on my shoulder. That's when I saw _him_ again. Tall, thin, pale. Long, green hair. A black and white hat. Menger sponge. Fast talker. N.

I remember meeting him a long time ago. He seemed nice enough—an enigma, for sure, but relatively trustable. An acquaintance, you could say. No, nothing more! That's silly! Sure, Cheren and Black were suspicious, but… he was really good to pokemon, and when I fought him, he wasn't even that angry. He was a different kind of trainer… what kind, I never knew.

"White! You've heard of Team Plasma, correct?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Come with me. They're somewhere around here. Maybe we can check on the Ferris wheel. We can see things better. Come on White!" He grabbed my hand and ran to the Rondez View.

"Wait? What? I can't hear you! You're talking too fast!" But I followed him anyway. We went inside the Rondez View Ferris wheel.

"I love Ferris wheels. I had a little toy one I liked to look at."

"Really? Cool. Ferris wheels weren't really much for me. I like roller coasters. Fast, wild, exciting. The thrills, the suspense. It's amazing! I guess that's why Elesa's gym was my favorite."

"Your Sandile. You keep him on your shoulder? Good."

"I alternate. His name is Rick."

N pet him. He was looking at Rick like… like he was having a conversation with him. It was like after that battle—it made me wonder what he was.

"Your Pokémon likes you. That's good."

"I surely hope he likes me."

"Sandile!" He nudged against my neck. We both smiled.

"White. I need to tell you something." He looked at me; really close. I could feel a blush coming on.

"What is it N?" Something important? About him?

"I… I'm the King."

"The _what_?" Eh? Is N crazy or something?

"The King of Team Plasma."

"The _what_ of _what_?" No… not-

"I'm going to be the hero of the Unova region! Just watch me, White! I'll free all the Pokémon from the meanie trainers!"

"WHAT?" I was aghast, pushing him away from me.

"Ghetsis and I… we will work to free the Pokémon!"

"EXCUSE ME? Team Plasma-" Team Plasma hurt pokemon… what was he talking about?_!_

"White. Team Plasma is waiting. Let me battle you to distract them. Let's go."

"N… you… you lied!" Maybe not lie, but he was such a hypocrite! I felt, what? Betrayed? Tricked? Used? All that talk about pokemon… _and he's with Team Plasma?_!

"I'm sorry White…" He hugged me. "If you have the conviction, maybe you could beat me someday. But I shall defeat the Champion! I'll be the hero! Just try and stop me, White!" I was crying. Beat N? I'm just a girl! I can't do this! Why can't Cheren or Black do this… why me?_!_

"N! No! I can't do this, N! No… WHY ME, OF ALL PEOPLE? I'm not strong, see? I'm even on vacation! You can't just declare me your rival or something! Why not Black…?" I could barely see his face. Tears just kept forming.

He touched my cheek. "Because, White. I am the hero. And I think… you could be too."

**-**_**DiamondRainbows**_


End file.
